Destiny's Forge
by KalElAshkevron
Summary: Before he received a letter from Hogwarts The-Boy-Who-Lived is nearly killed by his Uncle. In a fit of accidental magic 10 year old Harry Potter wakes up in a land where he will find love, acceptance and a white horse that speaks to him mind to mind. This will in time be slash that is the reason for the M rating.
1. Accidental Magic

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

 **and everything else is owned by Mercedes Lackey,**

 **I own nothing.**

 **This is my first fanfic, I'm not sure where exactly I'm going to take it. But I do have a great many idea's and just as an early warning this will be a slash piece. You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Destiny's Forge**

The summer heat was oppressive, everyone was staying indoors to keep cool. The streets were quiet only the hum of electricity that was running all of those air conditioners. The peace on Privet Drive was broken by a sudden scream.

A small boy had wedged himself into a corner cradling an arm that was most certainly broken. Shivering from the pain with tears streaming down his face he begged for this to stop.

"Please Uncle Vernon it was an accident!"

"I'll show you an accident you damned little freak, we open our home to you out of the kindness of our hearts and this is the thanks we get?"

The ten year old never understood the hostility his aunt and uncle showed him, he always did what they said. He never gave them any back talk at least not to their faces.

Vernon swung the belt in an arc the metal buckle whistling through the air and Harry ran.

"Come back here freak, don't you run from me!"

He didn't get far as the belt wrapped around his side and the buckle hit his already damaged arm. The pain was too much for his small body and a blood curdling scream escaped his mouth. The world went white for Harry as his magic reacted pulling energy from the surrounding area it's only directive "survival".

The peace and tranquility of the surrounding area was shattered in an instant when a piece of wild magic from a ten year old boy left unimaginable devastation in a two kilometer radius. No one and nothing survived the blast which was heard for hundreds of kilometers.

The leading theory at least where the global news agencies were concerned was a group of terrorists had created a small nuclear bomb and had somehow had a mishap. The only problem was there was no radiation of any kind detectable in the area.

That night standing in the general vicinity of the Dursley house all but hidden from the muggles that were investigating the devastation was an awkward looking couple.

"Oh Albus what happened here?"

They both surveyed the destruction all that was left was a crater of glass.

"Minerva I honestly don't know, the Ministry investigators think it was a case of wild magic. The magic's unleashed here are unlike anything they or I have ever seen. I'm afraid our last best hope, the boy who lived has been taken from us."

He couldn't grasp why this had happened, Harry had a destiny after all. Without him would they survive the fight that was yet to come?

With a heavy sigh he placed an arm around his weeping companion and they vanished with a pop.

* * *

 **Valdemar**

Herald Mage Elspeth sat up in bed, something was not right.

"Darkwind do you feel it? It's unlike anything I've ever felt."

"I do feel it, but where is it coming from?"

She jumped out of bed with a gasp, "Companions field!"

They ran together making as little noise as possible from their suite in the palace. As they exited the building they could see other Herald Mages sprinting from the Collegium.

Elspeth jumped the fence into the field with practiced ease, there was a bright globe of light hanging several feet in the air some distance out. It was surrounded by every Companion including their offspring.

The Companions were spaced out around the sphere and every single one of them was glowing with power.

She reached out to Gwena and all she could hear was fear and panic.

 _:Help us, he won't make it:_

Elspeth opened herself to the node beneath the palace and began feeding energy to the Companions around her. She could feel the other's doing the same. Whatever they were doing the light from the sphere intensified and then she could hear something. She wasn't sure what it was as a shape began to coalesce within the light.

The sound became a scream, the scream of a child.

 _:CATCH HIM:_ cried Gwena

Darkwind dove forward just as the bubble of light went out and a small frame fell toward the earth and caught it.

Several mage lights appeared above them as they were plunged into darkness as the magic receded. She looked down into Darkwinds arms and gasped, the boy was nearly naked his clothes having been burnt off. His body was covered in bruises and his right arm was clutched protectively to his chest.

She couldn't understand how he was still conscious as he continued to scream in pain.

A Companion she didn't recognize stepped forward and touched his nose to the boy's forehead and she watched as he passed out.

"We need to get him to a healer right now." She said to Darkwind

In acknowledgment he took off in a trot, when they reached the fence she jumped over and took the wounded thing from her lover's arms. A healer met her before she had taken even a few steps.

"By the starry eyed, what happened to him?"

They rushed the boy to the Healer's Collegium and he was quickly removed from Elspeth's arms. Everyone present Healer and Herald could feel the pain emanating from him, not only his physical pain but that of his heart.

Every Healer within the the complex moved in to help stabilize him. Elspeth and Darkwind sat in a waiting area.

While they waited on news Elspeth and Darkwind were having a discussion with Gwena and Herald-Captain Kerowyn's Companion Sayvil.

"Where did he come from?" Asked Elspeth

 _:From what Vanel was able to piece together from his memories, he is from another world. He was being tortured by his only family an Aunt and Uncle.:_

"Wait Vanel, was he the companion that stepped forward?"

 _:Yes it seems he has found his chosen.:_

"You're telling me he was chosen the moment he arrived and how did he get here?"

 _:Yes to your first question and from the feel of it, he arrived by a show of accidental magic unlike anything we have ever seen or heard of."_

"He brought himself here from another world by accidental magic? How is that even possible and how strong is he?"

 _:We aren't sure on how it was done but he is something which has not been seen on Velgarth since before the original Mage Wars.:_ replied Sayvil _:He has the potential to be even greater than the Mage of Silence.:_

"What should we do, is he a threat to Valdemar?"

Gwena's reply was slightly offended that Elspeth would ask such a thing. _:Would he have been chosen if we believed him a threat?:_

Chagrined by the response Elspeth simply shrugged her shoulders. "It had to be asked." Was her reply

Several hours later an exhausted looking healer stepped out to speak with them.

"It was touch and go for a while, we nearly lost him several times. That boy was beaten to within an inch of his life and from what we can tell it wasn't the first time. We have repaired all of the major damage physically, now he is just suffering from magical exhaustion. We need to keep him under observation for a few days, then I would suggest that he meet with a mind healer. Do you know where he is from and who did this to him?"

"From what my companion told me, he is from another world and his family are the ones who did this to him."

He scowled and mumbled under his breathe something along the lines of if he wasn't a healer and he got his hands on those people.

Elspeth agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Then we will take our leave of you, please let me know if his condition changes or when he wakes up." She told him "And maybe you should go crawl into a bed somewhere you look like you've earned it."

She and Darkwind walked back toward the Palace. "What are we going to do with him?" She asked

"I imagine we will soon find out." Was his only reply.

* * *

All there was to be felt was pain, it radiated from every square inch of his body. He could feel forces beyond his control, pushing and pulling at him. He would have opened his eyes to see where he was but even through his eyelids the light was blinding. It was like being in the heart of the sun.

For what seemed an eternity he was pushed and pulled and then the pain intensified, it was even worse now. Like his entire body was on fire and he was being squeezed through a small opening and not quite fitting.

He screamed until his throat was raw and then he screamed some more and then something changed. The light was gone and yet he continued to scream, the pain was just too much.

Out of the surrounding darkness someone approached and he felt a gentle brush against his mind. _:Sleep little one and when you wake all of the pain will be gone.:_

He latched onto those words and passed into a dream. In the dream he was walking through a great castle, the place was magnificent and somehow familiar. Next to him walked a being that could not choose between being that of a young man with long black hair streaked with silver or the image of a large white stallion with blue eyes.

He heard music playing and then a soft green light surrounded him and everywhere the light touched the pain went away.

"What's happening?" He asked the stranger walking next to him

"Your body is being taken care of by the healer's of this world."

Harry looked at him with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean 'this world'?"

"You are on the planet Velgarth and currently in the kingdom of Valdemar young Harry. You were dying when you arrived. Luckily you arrived near our House of Healing and they are repairing the damage done to you."

"How did I get here? All I remember is breaking one of Aunt Petunia's plates and then Uncle Vernon breaking my arm and beating me."

"You got here through magic Harry, you will be a very powerful mage."

Harry could do nothing but stand and stare with his mouth open staring as the young man flickered between forms.

The castle around them began to fade into a gray mist. "You won't remember much of this like most dreams, but when you wake up I look forward to meeting you in person Harry."

As the mist enveloped the man in white he cried out. "Wait who are you?"

He heard a chuckle in the distance. "I am Vanel and I choose you Harry Potter!"

* * *

Slowly creeping his way into consciousness, he expected to feel the pain return. But was surprised that there was none!

He slowly opened his eyes to a white tiled room and sitting next to him a woman with silver streaked hair and a vaguely familiar white uniform.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Then it all came crashing back, the beating that wouldn't stop from Uncle Vernon. He bolted remembering all of the pain from his broken arm to the belt buckle that dug into his skin.

The woman in white wrapped her arms around him before he could flee in a panic and pulled him into an embrace.

"You are going to be alright little one, you are safe. Absolutely no one here will harm you in any way."

He hiccuped and then because the embrace felt so good, it was something he had never received before. He started to cry and turned into the hug, great shuddering sobs escaped him.

"Shhhh now it's okay!" Then she was rocking him and humming a tune he didn't know.

Elspeth sat stunned at the show of emotion both physically and what he was projecting. She reached out and placed a shield around him so he wouldn't leak to anyone else.

He began to relax and just enjoyed having someone comfort him for the first time in his life.

She leaned back and pulled his face up to get a good look at him. "There now, feeling a little better?"

He looked up at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. "I got your coat all wet."

"It's okay it will dry. What's your name, I can't keep calling you little one?"

"It's Harry, Harry Potter ma'am."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry, Harry Potter. My name is Elspeth, are you hungry?"

He giggled at her for repeating the way he had said his name. "Yes ma'am!" Is all he got out before his stomach growled at him in it's own reply.

Elspeth laughed at the sound of his stomach "None of that ma'am stuff, just Elspeth will do."

She brought him a plate and he got to eat in bed, there was more food on it than he had ever had in one sitting. Usually he got the leftovers if the Dursley's were feeling generous.

When he had eaten everything she asked. "Do you feel up to stretching your legs and maybe getting out in the sunshine?"

His only reply was to slide out of bed and she chuckled at him. "Come on then, there is someone outside who has been patiently waiting to meet you."

Harry followed her out of the room and down the hall, passing people in green clothes. When they reached the door to outside she pulled it open and he stepped out into the most magical place he had ever seen.

There was what looked like a palace off to his left with other buildings boxing it in but to his right was a field with white horses, there were hundreds of them.

And one of them was walking slowly toward him. He studied it, noting it had silver hooves. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and then his eye's met a blue gaze.

A feeling of utmost love and contentment washed over him and then he heard in his head. _:Hello Harry, my name is Vanel and I choose you!:_

He stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around the thick neck and felt for the first time, like he was home.

Edited 2/16/17


	2. Mini-Chapter Making Friends

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

 **and everything else is owned by Mercedes Lackey,**

 **I own nothing.**

 **A/N:This is a chapter I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go after a certain point so I scratched it. But seeing as I have left you guys and gals hanging I thought I would give you a little something to read until the next chapter. I am still working on it and had planned on having it finished and posted by now, but unfortunately life got in the way. My mom had a bad reaction to a new medication and fell and fractured her hip. I have been helping around her house and had to build a ramp so that she could get in and out in a wheelchair or with a walker. So I have been busy with all of that and of course work. So here is a little something to wet those appetites!**

 **Again this story will contain slash at some point, so if that bothers you I suggest you stop reading now. You have been warned!**

 **Oh and to answer a question posted to a review that I never got around to answering, sorry** **droga1. This takes place several years after the books in the Owl Trilogy or Darian's Tale. I will be taking some liberties with magic having calmed down from the Mage Storm's more than it probably should have.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry after a week in this magical kingdom still had to pinch himself. He was in a whole new world and magic was real! He even had a magic horse that could speak to him in his mind. This above everything was the coolest part, he never had anyone to show him the love that Vanel did. He didn't think he would ever get use to that!

Vanel and Herald Mage Elspeth had finally coaxed him out into the Palace at large and had spent several days explaining to him what would be expected of him.

Unfortunately it looked as if school was important here as well, he had been taken to receive his uniform which they called "trainee grays". At some point in the future when he graduated he would get a white uniform like Elspeths. But she and Vanel said that would be many years down the road.

The biggest surprise Harry got was his own room. It was bigger than the family room in his Aunt and Uncle's house. He had his own bed that could fit several people, a desk and a wardrobe. There were several windows and the door even had a lock on the inside. To say he was speechless when Elspeth told him it was all his was an understatement. No more living in a cramped cupboard under the stairs.

Today Harry had been all nerves when he woke up to the gentle knock on his door. It had been Elspeth, she had quickly become one of his all time favorite people. She made sure he was up and sent him off to the washroom to get dressed and then had escorted him to his first class at the Collegium.

He wasn't sure he could be anymore nervous until he found out it would be a history class. How on earth was he to know the history of this place? But his fears were quickly laid to rest as Elspeth spoke quietly to the teacher, she smiled at him as she left.

The teacher introduced him to the class, a boy with blonde hair sitting next to him looked at him with a frown on his face.

After the class was over the teacher yelled out the name Jase and to Harry's surprise the blonde answered. The teacher asked him to guide Harry to his next class. To Harry's surprise the young man smiled and answered with an affirmative.

He then introduced himself as Jase Jadrevalyn, he was an actual prince and was from somewhere called Rethwellan. Harry had gulped a little that he was being shown around by someone of royal status.

Jase had asked him if he was really from another world and then wanted to know what it was like. Harry tried to explain the differences as best he could, like cars and airplanes and that magic was not real in his world. He wasn't sure when it happened but he relaxed around Jase and the two soon became fast friends.

Jase explained that he was no longer in line for the thrown of Rethwellan because he had been chosen by Ty'fen and now would become a Herald of Valdemar just like Harry. But unlike Harry he would not be a mage, his gifts were fetching and mind speaking.

The next biggest shock Harry received was the person he met on his way to meet Elspeth for lessons on magic, he was knocked end over rump as he rounded a corner by a creature nearly as big as Vanel. Said creature apologized to Harry's utter dismay and then introduced himself as Tanith. Harry could do nothing but stand and stare with his jaw hanging open, Jase laughed and explained that Harry had probably never met a griffin before and that he was from another world.

Like Jase, Tanith was amazed and started bombarding Harry with questions. By the time they arrived for their lesson Harry had relaxed and accepted Tanith as a person. Jase said he would meet Harry after and they would all go to evening meal together.

Harry stepped through the door to begin learning about magic even though he was already enthralled by all he had already seen.

The future looked brighter than Harry ever could have imagined!

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Pandemonium in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Valdemar is owned by Mercedes Lackey, two of my all time favorite authors.**

 **A/N; I haven't had much sleep lately and this story has been constantly at the back of my mind. The reason I haven't had much sleep is my mother passed away a few weeks ago. She has been fighting breast cancer for six years and her poor body just couldn't take it anymore. I spent the last week she was here and in a coma reading to her and the only thing I could find was The Last Herald Mage trilogy. I just wanted her to hear my voice and know that I was there and that I loved her very much.**

 **She was my muse and my biggest fan at everything I've ever done or tried. Starting this story back has helped relieve some of the depression I have fallen into. I'm trying to pull myself together and get on with life.**

 **That being said, I am changing this up from what I had originally written. I'm going to jump right into Hogwarts to knock it out of the way. I'm not sure how much time Harry will spend there yet. But I'm using an idea from a couple of other fanfic authors in using the Goblet of Fire, but with my own little twist. I would place credit where it is due but I honestly can't remember which stories it was used in. I've read so many!**

 **So here it is, the next chapter in Destiny's Forge and I want to dedicate it to my mom who no longer has to fight the pain.**

 **A/N; There is no discrepancy in the time periods, I know Harry was 14 in Goblet of Fire and he is 17 in this story. I'm just going to go with there being a difference in how time flows between the two worlds. And yes Harry will return to Velgarth, when he does who else should be chosen and who do you think should return with him and why?**

 **I've already picked out one person I wish to be chosen and it's already worked into this chapter, so I need one more and given me your reasons why?.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

His breath was visible in the cold air as he crawled forward in the predawn light.

For once he was glad to be wearing this "Oh shoot me now, white uniform.". He blended into the snow drift he was moving slowly through, his hood pulled up to cover the shock of shoulder length black hair with silver highlights.

The only thing visible in the shadow of his hood were pale green eyes.

Looking out over the valley below he searched for those that pursued him and his companions.

Fear and remorse etched across his face to be replaced quickly by a fierce determination.

This blood path mage would pay for the death of his mentor Herald Jax and for wounding his blood brother Tanith.

"If only I can find his assassins, we might make it back to Haven." he thought to himself.

 _:Breath chosen and relax, I have faith in you!:_ was came a reply as if from the ether.

 _:I'm trying Van, I'm just worried we aren't going to make it into Karse. I can't sense these assassins, he has hidden them too well.:_

He caught movement from the corner of his eye in the valley below.

"Yes!" he hissed

Five figures stepped out of the treeline below. Now he just had to wait patiently for them to cross the river and then they would pay.

He centered and calmed himself, watching and waiting.

They crossed the river with some difficulty as Harry had damaged the remaining boat. Not enough to sink it but to make it as hard as possible.

He let them get a good distance from the river, he reached out mental hands and grabbed onto several ley lines at once.

Pulling at the raw magical energy he stood up and shoved it into the snow on the mountain side below and then he tugged.

The reaction was instantaneous as a great creaking could be heard and then a roar as the snow shelf gave way.

He watched with great satisfaction as the five figures were buried beneath the avalanche.

He turned and walked along the mountain path to where his companions waited.

 _:How is Tanith?:_ he sent down the mental link to his Companion.

 _:The binding you wrapped around his wing to secure it is working. But we need to get him to a healer or a Trondi'irn as fast as possible. He may not make it to Karse!:_

A rough voice intruded on their conversation "I told you I am fine you overgrown nag!".

Harry made it into the small cleft they were hiding in and jumped into the saddle while looking down at the wounded gryphon.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Let'sss do thisss!" was the answer

* * *

 ************Two months later**

Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past seven years since he had woken up in this new world.

He had been chosen by a magical creature that looked like a horse which was called a Companion and then told he would be a Herald Mage for the Kingdom of Valdemar.

Finding out what that meant had thrown Harry for a loop, magic was real and he was now a wielder of said magic. But he was also different from the magic user's of this world in that he had his own internal reservoir of energy that he could tap into.

Learning to use the energies found in nature around him had been more difficult to learn than tapping into his own inner magic. Those that came from within him were intent based while grappling with ley lines and nodes had been exhausting to learn. But he had persevered and was now one of the strongest Herald Mages in the the circle.

Harry loved this new world, he had never had any friends in his old one. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had made his life a living hell.

Here he had a real family and many friends as well as something unexpected.

Two and half months earlier Herald Jax and his Companion had sacrificed themselves so that Harry, Van and Tanith could make it back with critical information concerning the so called Ambassadors of Thurbrigard.

After his return and debriefing Elspeth and Darkwind had packed his belongings loaded him into Van's saddle and shoved him through a gate to k'Treva Vale on a much needed vacation.

He had not seen his Uncle Firesong in over two years, he should have known it wouldn't be a true vacation as Firesong put him through and exhaustive magical workout. And he had to spend many sessions with a mind healer, not realizing he had internalized a great deal of anger from Jax's murder.

Remembering the night before he was so rudely shoved through the gate a smiled played across his lips.

Jase had asked Harry to come have a private dinner with him.

Jase had been chasing him for the past two years and Harry wasn't sure he was cut out for what Jase wanted.

Sure he'd had flings with other Heralds both male and female, they were a rather hedonistic group.

But Jase wanted a partner and a family and Harry didn't think he would be a good lover or father.

But something had changed when he returned and he jumped at the chance to be with the other man.

Harry wished he had a camera from his world just to capture the look of astonishment on Jase's face when they had made it back to his personal quarters.

They never did eat dinner that night….

"Huh, what?" Harry asked aloud as he was thrown from his train of thought by Van giving him a mental kick.

 _:Head out of the cloud little one, we have company ahead.:_

"I haven't been little in a long time, you four footed heathen."

 _:Why are you calling me a heathen, I wasn't the one thinking about his last coupling?:_

"Oh really you randy white devil of a horse? I wonder who pray tell gave me my sexual education, or have you forgotten the nightmares I had from both yours and Ty'fens dalliances?

Keeping poor little ten year old me up all night, not being able to shut out that most horrible of experiences. I'm scarred for life I tell you!"

White ears twitched in amusement as Harry had to hold on for dear life as Van did a couple of bone jarring bunny hops.

 _:It's a good thing I've already ascertained the threat level ahead of us, since someone isn't paying attention to their surroundings.:_

Harry leaned forward and scratched in between Van's ears.

"I'm sorry for calling you a horse you vain, haughty, proud, swollen headed….." he had to wrap his legs tighter as he leaned forward to kiss the spot he had been scratching. "I love every flaw about you Kechara."

The ride smoothed out as Van turned his head and blew a raspberry at his rider.

 _:Ty'fen asked if it was safe to get any closer?:_

At this question Harry stood up in his saddle. "Jase is here, why didn't you tell me?"

Van could do nothing but give a mental sigh and shrug as he thought "Ah, young love!"

The trip back to Haven went by in a blur as both Harry and Jase caught up and their Companions did the same.

They stopped at an Inn the night before reaching home and fell into each other's arms. In the stall below blue eyes met blue eyes as Van said _:It's about time Harry realized they are meant for each other.:_

 _:Oh and how long did it take you too realize we were meant for each other, both times?:_ was the sarcastic reply.

They made it back to Haven and the Palace around noon the next day. It was an odd group that met them at the stables Elspeth, Darkwind, Tanith, Talia the Queen's Own Herald and a Sun Priest with a Firecat sitting at his feet.

Harry dismounted and was reaching for his saddlebags when Elspeth said "Let the stable hands handle that dear, come give your mother a hug."

Harry stepped into the embrace of his adoptive mother and father first and then into Talia's.

"Tanith you look much better than when I left."

"Asss do you Harry, looksss like your Uncle made sure you were well fed."

"Harry we have something important to discuss with you, it concerns your homeworld."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **November 1994**

Albus Dumbledore twirled in a circle looking out over the gathered students "Our three champions have now been chosen for The Triwizard Tournament it's time too…." he was cut off from his speech as there were gasps from the gathered crowd.

He looked around to see what the commotion was about and saw the goblet had begun to spit fire as red as blood, the goblet as well as the pillar it rested on began to shake.

Another slip of paper shot out the top and then the crimson colored red fire turned blue and then to silver before becoming a blinding white. Most everyone in the crowded great hall had to cover their eye's, Albus simply stepped forward to catch the slip of paper.

"Harry Potter" he asked "Is this some kind of joke?"

The goblet then began to emit a shrill screeching noise like running your finger across the top of a wine glass.

Before the unbelieving eye's of the castle it began to melt, one of the most powerful magical artifacts in history simply turn to liquid.

Screams rang out from the back of the hall and there was a rush of people scrambling away from the doors.

"What is going on here?" someone cried out from the teacher's podium.

The archway of the doors leading into the great hall began to glow and the image within said doors began to change. There was a rippling of light and then a flash, the image they all beheld was of a sunlit field with people all dress in white and white horses with silver hooves and blue eyes. In the distance behind them was magnificent whitewashed castle.

In the foreground was a group separated from the rest they stepped through the arch and into the great hall.

In all there were four humans, five white horses and a gryphon but this looked like no gryphon they had ever seen. Once they were all through the view shimmered and then faded out of sight.

The lead figure patted the horse at it's side and stepped forward throwing off the hood covering his head.

The sight of the face that had been hidden by the hood made Albus's heart and that of several others behind him skip a beat. It was the face of James Potter but the long black hair had a great deal of silver interspersed within it, intelligent silver eyes looked on in amusement.

A deep rich voice resonated off of the walls of the great hall "I believe someone called for me?"

The short squat figure of Cornelius Fudge stepped up to Dumbledore's side "And who are you?" he asked.

"I am Harry James Potter Herald-Mage of Valdemar!"

Pandemonium broke out at his declaration.

* * *

 **A/N; This chapter was going to be a few pages longer but I decided to end it on a cliffy and save the introduction's and explanation's for the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to let me know who you think should be chosen and why and if there are any characters you would like to see head back to Valdemar with Harry.**

 **Enjoy and Review**


	4. Choosing Little Moon

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the Velgarth Series is owned by Mercedes Lackey. I am simply playing in their sandbox.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter Four**

 **(Last Time)**

 **The sight of the face that had been hidden by the hood made Albus's heart and that of several others behind him skip a beat. It was the face of James Potter but the long black hair had a great deal of silver interspersed within it, intelligent silver eyes looked on in amusement.**

 **A deep rich voice resonated off of the walls of the great hall "I believe someone called for me?"**

 **The short squat figure of Cornelius Fudge stepped up to Dumbledore's side "And who are you?" he asked.**

" **I am Harry James Potter Herald-Mage of Valdemar!"**

 **Pandemonium broke out at his declaration.**

* * *

 **(And now)**

Dumbledore cast a sonorus "BE QUITE!"

"That's not possible Harry Potter died four years ago along with his muggle relatives." Fudge replied.

"And yet here I stand!" the young man replied with a smirk.

"Harry my boy where have you been and who are these people?" Albus asked

"And you would be sir?"

"I'm sorry forgive me, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said stepping forward and offering his hand.

"A pleasure sir, please allow me to introduce my parents Herald-Mage Elspeth former Princess of Valdemar and her husband Mage Darkwind k"Sheyna, the lovely lady on four legs is Elspeth's Companion Gwena. The handsome gentleman behind them is Herald Jase Jadrevalyn former Prince of Rethwellan and his Companion Ty'fen. Our feathered friend is Mage Tanith of White Gryphon and to his right is my Companion Vanel. Bringing up the rear are Companion's Tavey and Laven."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and not knowing what else to say replied "It is a pleasure to meet all of you, perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private."

"First sir we need to find suitable accommodations for our Companions if that is alright?"

"Certainly Harry my boy, I'm sure Hagrid can find something to both yours and their liking." the old man replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

If this truly was Harry then he could get some of his plans back on track for dealing with Tom.

"Jase would you be so kind as to take care of our four footed furred friends while I speak with the Headmaster?" Harry asked turning to look at Jase and giving him a big smile.

"It would be my honor Harry." Jase replied with a sly grin of his own.

Dumbledore turned to the head table and called out "Hagrid could you find accommodations for our friends.." he cleared his throat "Companions? I need to speak with Harry in a more private setting."

"Happy to oblige Headmaster." was Hagrid's reply. Anything to get a closer look at those lovely beasties he thought to himself.

"May I introduce Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts."

Hagrid shook hands with the group pausing long enough to say, "It's good to see you again 'arry!" he then escorted Jase and the Companion's out.

"Now see here Albus, what is the meaning of this? You told me Harry Potter was dead! Who is this boy and these creatures?" he asked with a sneer.

Albus sighed heavily "Cornelius if you wish to accompany us you are more than welcome."

Fudge turned around and gestured to a figure up near the head table "Dolores will join us!" he stated.

"If you would care to follow me." Albus said as he gestured for several people at the head table to follow.

They all followed him to the anteroom next door where the other Triwizard champions waited.

The headmaster conjured chairs for everyone "Please have seat."

"Harry lad where have you been and who exactly are these people you introduced as your parents? Why do you look so old, did you take an ageing potion?" he asked in a rush.

"I wish to know all of this as well and why this creature has followed us in here, shouldn't it have been shown out with the other beasts?" muttered Fudge.

Harry bristled at Fudge "Companions are not beasts sir they are a Herald's mentor and partner! As for Tanith I would ask that you not insult him he is a dear friend and ally as well as a diplomat of his people."

"It'sss okay Harry, I take no offense." said friend replied

There were gasps of amazement from those gathered at the sibilant speech of said gryphon.

"Look here boy, I am the Minister of Magic and you will not speak to me this way. I wish to know where you have been and who these people are? And I want answers now!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat "Harry where have you been and what happened on Privet Drive?"

"Sir I will be more than happy to answer all of your questions, but I have some of my own I wish answered as well." Harry replied and began his story "I was washing dishes and broke a plate by accident, Uncle Vernon decided I needed to learn a lesson. I'm pretty sure I already had broken bones from the beatings I'd received earlier in the week for another…" he cleared his throat "accident, they loved to call me freak and nothing I did was ever good enough. They considered me trash and nothing better than a slave. My uncle…" he said with a snear "Began to beat me with his belt, I remember the buckle a rather large one whizzing through the air. Then everything went white!"

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, it was still hard for him remembering the pain his relatives put him through. Thanks to Elspeth and Talia he had come a very long way!

"When I woke up I was literally on another world, the world of Velgarth in the Kingdom of Valdemar. It was only here recently that we found out my arrival was not an accident but more along the lines of divine intervention."

"Hmm hmm! You honestly expect us to believe you travelled to another world and that a what, God decided to place you there? Cornelius you can't honestly believe this drivel?" asked the squat woman in pink that had followed the Minister.

"I don't really care what you believe madam, I am simply stating the facts as we know them. The God's of Velgarth are a little more hands on in their world. As for these people they adopted me when I arrived, it took their healers a great deal of work to repair the damage I received from my dear Uncle. And even longer work from both Elspeth and a dear friend to repair the damage to my psyche. Now I have a few questions for you Headmaster! You seem to know who I am but I don't remember you, why is that?" Harry asked.

Albus cleared his throat "Well Harry I was friends with your parents, I was also the one who placed you with your Aunt and Uncle." he expected an outburst of some kind. Instead Harry simply steepled his fingers in front of his face and quirked an eyebrow as if saying "Go on!"

"Why is it I never saw you or knew about this fine school of yours, seeing as you knew my parents. Whom by the way Aunt Petunia told me were drunks and layabouts that died in a drunk driving accident."

Gasps of outrage circled round the room from a few of the occupants.

Professor Minverva McGonagall seemed the most upset "The nerve of that woman! I told you Albus those muggles were the worst sort. Harry dear your mother was the smartest witch of her time and your father was a great man, they gave their lives protecting you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh yes Tom Riddle or as he liked to call himself, Lord Voldemort." Elspeth replied as more gasps circled the room.

"We do not say his name woman!" screamed Fudge

Albus was shocked to say the least, how did these people know Voldemort's true name?

"I understand there is a prophecy about the two of us that needs taking care of." stated Harry

Albus's jawed nearly dropped to the floor. "Perhaps we should talk about that in private Harry?"

"What prophecy?" demanded Fudge "And who is Tom Riddle?"

Albus was in utter shock, how in Merlin's name did they know all of this? How and whom had given them this information?

* * *

 ******Meanwhile out at the Hogwarts stables**

Hagrid was in heaven, he had never seen such lovely creatures. Not even the unicorn's out in the Forbidden Forest could touch the beauty of these Companions as Harry had called them.

"Are there many of these beauty's in your world Mister Jase?" Hagrid asked

"Please call me Jase, Master Hagrid. And Companions are only indigenous to Valdemar, long ago _Kordas Valdemar was a Baron in the east, possibly in what is now the_ _Eastern Empire_ _, holding lands along that kingdom's western border. He did his best to protect his people from his tyrannical monarch, until it was no longer possible short of outright rebellion. At that point, he gathered up his family and all the people who wished to join him, along with their livestock and possessions, and journeyed as far into the western wilderness as they could go. When they found a promising spot far enough away, they settled, founding what is now the city of_ _Haven_ _. Eventually, the area was established as the kingdom of_ _Valdemar_ _(named for the Baron), and the Baron himself was acclaimed_ _King_ _._

 _Years passed, and through many hardships, Valdemar and his people built a thriving kingdom. In his old age Valdemar began to worry about what the future would bring. While he was certain his son would be a good ruler, there were no guarantees for what would come after._

 _The kingdom's history teaches us that Valdemar went into the_ _Sacred Grove_ _at dawn on Midsummer's Day and prayed to every god he'd ever heard of for help. Given that he and his wife were both_ _mages_ _, he probably did some spellcasting as well. At sunset his answer arrived- the first three_ _Companions_ _emerged from the Grove. One_ _Chose_ _Valdemar, one Chose his son and Heir, Prince_ _Restil_ _, and one Chose the king's herald,_ _Beltran_ _._

 _Valdemar then decreed that the Monarch and Heir must be Chosen. Those who were not were ineligible for the throne. Though the crown has generally passed through the same royal line like in other kingdoms, if the Monarch has no children who have been Chosen, the crown passes to a Herald in a cadet branch of the royal family._

 _By the time of King Valdemar's death there were 21_ _Heralds_ _, including himself, the Heir, Prince Restil, and Restil's second son._

The Companion's now number in the thousands although there are only around three hundred Heralds who have been chosen."

 _:Very well said Jase!"_ Vanel said startling Hagrid.

"Blimey you can talk!" Hagrid exclaimed with excitement.

 _:Of course I can speak with anyone I choose mind to mind, any Companion can. It's just most only choose to speak with their chosen only.:_

Unknown to the two humans a pair of eyes hidden behind a closed stall door were greedily taking in the five magnificent creatures. The usual dreamy expression had been replaced with one of immense concentration.

While Jase, Vanel and Hagrid spoke they did not notice as one of the Companions turned and silently walked up next to the young girl hiding.

Something soft touched her hand and she spun around startled only to be caught up in a gaze of azure blue.

 _:Hello little moon my name is Laven, and I choose you!:_ a voice softly said to her.

The feeling of love and contentment that rolled over her took her breath away, she lunged forward and wrapped her hands around the snowy white neck and began to cry. Never had she felt as if she belonged to anyone or anything until that moment. Years of pent up grief over her mother's death and her father's apathetic behavior burst out, the way she had been treated by her classmates it all was released in a flood of joy and tears. Luna Lovegood had finally found her place in the world.

"Well I knew these two volunteered for a reason, hello young lady I'm Jase. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood sir!" she replied through the tears of joy.

"Now none of that sir business for right now, just Jase will be fine." he turned and looked at Hagrid "It looks as if you have lost a student Hagrid, Miss Lovegood has been chosen by Laven here. This means when we leave she will be coming with us. She is to be a Herald-Mage of Valdemar and I will explain all of that to her tomorrow. Is there any way that she may sleep out here tonight? She will need to spend a great deal of time with Laven for the next few days until their bond cements."

"I will have to okay it with her head of house Professor Flitwick, but I don't see any problem with it. Perhaps we should go inside and inform him, Luna do you want to come in with us or would you rather stay out here?"

"She will be fine out here Hagrid, she has five very fierce protectors. Luna why don't you lie down with him, physical contact will help strengthen the connection the two of you share. I want you to spend as much time with him as possible and we will start riding lessons tomorrow after we talk."

Luna could only nod her head, tears of joy still trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

 ******Back in the great hall anteroom**

Things had gotten rather heated with the group, Harry was quickly losing patients with the Minister and his lackey.

"I don't care what your laws state, when I received my whites in Valdemar I was considered an adult. You may consider me to be a 14 years old here but I am 17 and have been making my own decisions for over two years now. AND I will not have people I don't even know tell me I have to follow their rules."

"Listen here child you will do as the Minister says without question and as for that thing, it will need to be registered with the Ministries Department of Regulation and Control…" began the toad looking woman named Umbridge.

Harry lost his patience. "ENOUGH you vile woman! I told you Tanith is an Ambassador for his people and he will be treated with the respect of that station. Now I suggest you remove yourself from this room before I do something drastic."

"Did you just threaten me BOY?" she shrieked while pulling out her wand.

Harry having been on edge from his time in Thurbrigard reacted to this by throwing a levin bolt at the woman's hand.

Umbridge screamed in pain and fury "You will pay for this!"

Fudge nearly wet himself and looked as if he couldn't breath.

Everyone in the room was shocked at this display of wandless magic.

"You, you, you destroyed my wand, I'll see you in Azkaban."

"You know what I think I'm done here! Elspeth, Darkwind and Tanith load up we are going home. Not even the Royals of Velgarth act like these people, they are nothing but immature children." Harry spat

"Harry wait! Minister perhaps you should take Dolores to the infirmary and have her hand looked at by Madam Pomfrey. Harry perhaps we can take this somewhere a bit more private, your friends are more than welcome to join. Minerva if you would send all of the children to their dorms and then meet me in my office, bring Severus with you." Albus pressed in haste.

* * *

 **A/N: And I think that's as good a place as any to stop this chapter.**

 **I can't recall if Fudge was there for the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament but in my story both he and the Toad are. For what I have planned we need to get a lot of things out of the way. And Dolores is the one character I think should get more of a come uppance in fanfiction. Because she definitely didn't in the books at least not what I wanted to happen.**

 **Next up Snivelus! This should be interesting.**

 **As you can see Luna was my choice on who would be chosen so now I'm leaving it up to you guys and gals. I've already had several people say they think Neville, Fluer or Bill would be a good choice for the second.**

 **Who do you think and why? Message me and let me know and give me the reason that person should be chosen.**

 **The underlined section was copied from** **wiki/Valdemar_(King)**

 **As for Hagrid I found out I'm not to good at writing his speech patterns so I will just leave it to your imaginations.**

* * *

 **Please enjoy and review**


	5. Mini-Chapter Mystery Tutors

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the Velgarth Series is owned by Mercedes Lackey. I am simply playing in their sandbox.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter 5**

 **And here it is the much awaited next chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had the holiday's to get through for the first time without my mom. The past few weeks have been packing and moving for my dog and I. We are now comfortably in our new place and enjoying a less hectic lifestyle. Hopefully this will help with a more regular posting of chapters since I don't have any obligations other than work.**

* * *

 **8th Day in a new world**

"I am telling you that we need help here, this boy needs training that we can not give him. Yes I was trained by the Hawkbrother's but that does not mean I know everything they know. We need someone who can handle the challenge poor Harry represents."

The meeting the Queen and her council had been going on for hours as Elspeth plead her case. She could not fathom why they were all be so reticent about sending Harry to be trained outside of Haven. Her frustration was becoming evident in her manner when all of the Heralds in the room including the Queen stopped everything.

" _Gwena what's going on?"_

 _:You are receiving a little help from the Companions, we all feel that Harry needs help with his gifts that he can't get here in Haven. As we speak several of his teachers are being informed just as this council is.:_

" _What do you mean several of his teachers? Who are they and where are they?"_

 _:Harry needs special tutelage, several beings have been selected and they are being informed. You will learn more in the coming days as we head for K'Valdemar Vale.:_

She wanted to ask more but was interrupted by her mother. "Well I guess that takes care of that then. Neither Harry or you are under our direct supervision for the foreseeable future, it's been taken out of our hands and given to a higher purview."

"What in the name of the Starry-Eyed is going on?" Elspeth asked.

 _:Harry is going to be given tutelage unlike anything seen in history!:_ replied a voice she was coming to know as Vanel.

* * *

"Harry you did nothing wrong, we know here in Valdemar that things like this happen." Elspeth soothed as she stroked the distraught young mans hair.

"I really didn't mean to do it Elspeth, Tavick was being a jerk! I didn't care that he and the others blues were making from of me, but he tried to hurt Jase. I didn't mean to turn him yellow, he just made me so mad."

"We know that Harry and Tavick is being punished for what he did to Jase, we just aren't sure how you did what you did."

"But you are making me leave!" he wailed between tears.

"Oh sweetie we aren't making you leave, we are just taking you somewhere for training. You represent magic that we have never seen before. You are going to have special tutors and you won't be alone. Darkwind, Gwena and I are going with you!"

"What about Vanel? Can he not come with me because I was bad?"

Elspeth snorted in surprise "Harry it would take a king's army to keep Vanel from doing anything with you. He is your Companion and he will be with you until your dying day!."

"Really!" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes really, everywhere you go from here on Vanel goes with you. Now come on let's get you all packed up, and don't worry everything will be here in your room when you return. Is there anyone that you want to say goodbye too? You might want to go see them before we leave."

She knew without looking that he wouldn't have to go far both Jase and Tanith were waiting just outside in the hallway.

Harry dried his eyes and opened the door to say a brief farewell to his first ever friends.

Elspeth just prayed that they could train this strange talent of Harry's, no one in the surrounding kingdoms had ever heard of such use of magic. Hopefully these tutors that were to meet him in K'Valdemar Vale would be able to help.

* * *

 **I have decided to do mini-chapters in between the main story at Hogwarts to give you peeks into Harry's life in Valdemar. Once the Voldemort story has been taken care of the action will move back to Haven and the problems there.**


	6. Divine Intervention

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the Velgarth Series is owned by Mercedes Lackey. I am simply playing in their sandbox.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter Six**

 **A/N: No I am not done with the Pink Toad yet, I have something very nasty planned for her.**

 **(Last Time)**

" **Did you just threaten me BOY?" she shrieked while pulling out her wand.**

 **Harry having been on edge from his time in Thurbrigard reacted to this by throwing a levin bolt at the woman's hand.**

 **Umbridge screamed in pain and fury "You will pay for this!"**

 **Fudge nearly wet himself and looked as if he couldn't breath.**

 **Everyone in the room was shocked at this display of wandless magic.**

" **You, you, you destroyed my wand, I'll see you in Azkaban."**

" **You know what I think I'm done here! Elspeth, Darkwind and Tanith load up we are going home. Not even the Royals of Velgarth act like these people, they are nothing but immature children." Harry spat**

" **Harry wait! Minister perhaps you should take Dolores to the infirmary and have her hand looked at by Madam Pomfrey. Harry perhaps we can take this somewhere a bit more private, your friends are more than welcome to join. Minerva if you would send all of the children to their dorms and then meet me in my office, bring Severus with you." Albus pressed in haste.**

* * *

 **(And now)**

As the group was making it's way through the great hall they were met by Hagrid and Jase.

"Harry you are not going to believe this but Laven has already found his chosen!" Jase said with a large grin upon his face.

"Really? Why don't you follow us up to the Headmaster's office and you can tell us all about it."

"I left her in the stables with instructions to stay with him until their bond is stronger. I'm going to spend the day with her tomorrow and start her training."

The group walked up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office, he conjured chairs for everyone.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" he asked "Tippy!"

A pop was heard and a small creature appeared next to Albus "How can Tippy be helping you Headmaster Dumbledore sir?"

"Could you bring us some tea and perhaps some biscuits Tippy"

"I's be happy to Headmaster!" another pop was heard and a few seconds later a tea set and tray of biscuits appeared.

"Now Harry for someone who claims to have been on another world you have quit a bit of information about this one. And frankly the majority of what you have spoken of are closely held secrets. How is it you came by this knowledge?"

"Well Headmaster as I have previously stated the Gods of Velgarth tend to be a little more active in their world than those of this one. Sun Lord V'kandis sent one of his representatives to meet with me a month back, this person gave me the information on everything I would need to know. I then made the decision to come here and help in whatever way I could.

I was given every scrap of information pertaining to Tom Riddle, from the prophesy about the both of us to all of his horcruxes.

Now I have to say if the reception I received from your Minister of Magic and his lackey are any indication of what I am to expect here, I will not stay. We have our own problems to deal with in Haven and I have a dark mage at home that requires my attention." Harry's demeanor darkened when he said this.

"The only way I can think of for you to work freely is to verify that you truly are seventeen, this would mean you have hit your majority. The goblins have a way to prove to this and I will contact them. You will have difficulties with the Ministry though, they believe only what they wish. Many will say you have just taken an aging potion and I can tell you from experience that dealing with the Ministry is always like that." Dumbledore replied.

"But I have to say Harry you look nothing like I imagined you would at this age. You look nothing like your mother or father, your features are too angular and why does your hair have so much silver in it?"

McGonagall and Snape came in through the door. Severus had seen the boy claiming to be Harry Potter but he looked nothing like Lily or James Potter. He wanted to be angry at the boy for the sins of his father, but there was something about the way the young man carried himself.

They had both walked in during Albus's questions about why he didn't look like his parents. Minerva conjured chairs for the two of them and they both sat down staring in awe and confusion at the reply.

"There are several types of magic that we have come to know and understand in Valdemar. The first are the mind magics or arts if you will such as thought sensing/sending, empathy, fetching, fire starting and healing. Herald Jase is a telepath and fetcher, he has no magic other than that. Then there are the mage gifts, those in Velgarth who can wield this magic do so completely differently from what you can do here. There are several different types of magic Spontaneous Direct Manipulation, this type of magic is taught by the Tayledras mages, and by some of the original Herald-Mages there are also schools. Artifice magic using magical diagrams, ceremonies and devices to trigger specific magical effects. Divine Magic is the magic of the priest and shaman. And blood Magic, a taboo form of magic that allows the practitioner to gain power by causing pain and death. There is also extraplanar magic using elementals from different planes of existence then there are the mind magics, healing, bardic and earth sense.

Our mages come in several categories and they are apprentice, hedgewizard, journeyman, master and adept. Darkwind, Elspeth and I are Adepts and what this means is we can tap into the ley lines and pools or nodes that form around us. The Hawk Brothers whom I learned from create Heart Stones were they gather all of the magic in an anchor so they may purify it and the land where they live.

Now to answer your question using the magic the way we do fundamentally changes us, it turns us into what it wants and it also bleaches color from our bodies. So that my once bright green eyes are now almost a pale blue and will end up silver along with my hair."

The three professors sat stunned until Albus cleared his throat "You said Herald Jase has no actual magic, how is it he can be in Hogwarts? He should have run screaming the first time he stepped foot in the great hall from the anti-muggle wards."

"Even though Jase has no magic doesn't mean he can't see it. All Heralds have a deep connection with their Companions and this connection allows every Herald to sense magic. You heard Harry's description of what magic does to us, what do our Companions look like to you?" Elspeth asked

"You mean the white horses with silver mane, tail, and hooves with blue eyes?" Minnie asked and then it hit her "Oh my, they are pure magic!"

"They are more than pure magic, they are Guardian Spirits and Avatars of our Gods!" Darkwind replied. "As Harry said earlier, our Gods take a more active role in our world."

"You honestly don't believe all of this drivel, do you Headmaster?" Snape guffawed with a sneer plastered to his face. "A fanciful tale by this boy who pretends to be Potter, why don't you tell us the truth boy who are you really?"

"I assure you sir, I am Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter. Left to be abused by an Aunt and Uncle who did nothing but abuse me daily for the simple fact that I dared breathe."

" _And if you don't remove yourself from my mind I will not be held responsible for the harm you will come too!"_

Snape visibly paled as he was pushed harshly from Harry's mind. He was shaken even more when he heard.

" _You only get one warning all Heralds are trained in defense where the mind is concerned."_

"As far as we have been able to ascertain when my Uncle was beating me, my magic granted my greatest wish. But in order to achieve this it had to pull magic from the surrounding area." Harry continued explaining to Dumbledore without pause.

"That would explain what was left of the area in Little Whinging, no one could figure out what happened. There were only trace amounts of magic and the entire area for several kilometers was glassed. Thousands of people lost their lives that day because of a mistake I made. You see Harry I am the one whom placed you with the Dursley's. In order to keep you safe I used the magic that your mother used the night she died and you lived to tie in to wards around that house. They were there to keep you and your relatives safe. If I had known what was taking place under that roof I surely would have removed you to somewhere a bit more amenable."

"By the Starry-Eyed I killed all of those people just to get away from my Uncle?"

Harry felt a gentle caress against his mind _:Breathe beloved and know that it was not your fault solely. Many had a hand in this and I will not let you take full blame. Accidents happen and we are not to no the when, how or why, it's not our purview but those who watch over us.:_

Elspeth reached out and took his hand to give him an anchor of physical comfort.

"Harry, lad I take full responsibility for what happened that day. You were a child of nine and could no more control the circumstances than any other at that age. I thought I had explained things enough for your Aunt to understand that you were quite precious to our world. I can only blame myself for not checking on you."

"I would suggest that we keep this among ourselves concerning your burst of accidental magic. I'm sure the Ministry could place a spin on this and try to take control of you or even have you shipped off to Azkaban."

All heads around the room nodded in agreement, especially after just having a taste of Fudge and Umbridge.

"Unfortunate to say Voldemort returned in what would have been your first year attending Hogwarts. The ministry has buried its head in the sand and refuses to acknowledge his return. I and some friends have managed to thwart some of his schemes to take over. I fear though that things have taken a turn if your name has been called from the cup. I don't see the rhyme or reason for it and now you will have to not only face him at some point but you must compete in the tournament."

"I can see facing him, that is what we came here for among other things. But as for the tournament I don't believe that will be necessary."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Harry to be chosen by the cup means you have entered into a binding magical contract, to not compete means losing either your magic or your life."

"Ah sorry I should have explained more, I nor any of the other contestants will have to compete. From what I understand is our arrival drained all of the magic from the cup, there are no contracts that need to be fulfilled."

Albus looked rather shell shocked "The amount of magic used to destroy the cup is not possible by anyone."

"Not by anyone of mortal descent Headmaster, but possible by a higher power." Elspeth replied with a smug look upon her face.

Albus turned to look at the door as suddenly there was loud banging. "Yes what is it?" he asked

The door opened and several of the officials fell through trying to enter the room first.

"Dumbledore I have Auror's coming to arrest these people. Not only has that boy injured my Undersecretary but they have destroyed a priceless artifact. The cup has been melted completely away, even the pillar it was resting on is no more. Also I have told you that if I heard of you repeating that asinine story that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned I would see you in Azkaban. HE IS NOT BACK and you have gone to far this time."

A few moments later several red robed gentlemen stepped through the door.

Fudge rounded on them "It's about bloody time, what in Merlin's name took you so long. I want these people arrested along with Albus Dumbledore!"

The lead Auror stepped up to Harry "Sir if you would hand over your wand and come quietly?"

"I'm afraid I have no wand and I don't think we will be going anywhere."

Harry had noticed something no one else in the room seemed to, a shaft of sunlight streaming in from a nighttime window.

" _Elspeth, Darkwind, Tanith look at the window!"_

"Now see hear young man, you will all come with us one way or another."

"Headmaster if I may make an introduction, I believe we are about to have a little of that divine intervention we were speaking of earlier."

Minerva was the first to see it and gasped aloud.

Dumbledore turned in his chair and quickly rose to standing "My word!"

Within the shaft of golden sunlight now streaming through the window a figure began to take shape. Vkandis Sunlord of Karse stood in all of his divine glory!

"Vkandis Sunlord, welcome to my homeworld!"

"I am only allowed this one visit seeing as this is not my world to watch over. So hear me and take heed, no harm shall befall any of my chosen representatives to this world. If it does I will see your magic removed permanently. Do I make myself clear?"

"Now see here, I don't know who you are but I will not be told by you or anyone what to do. I am the Minister of Magic here and what I say goes! Auror take him into custody as well."

The Auror didn't even have a chance to blink as his wand as well as his companion's and Fudges wands all disintegrated before the stunned room.

"What have you done? I will see you kissed for this! I AM THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC!"

"Not anymore you're not! I told you I would remove your magic and so it is done."

He turned towards Albus who visibly paled as he rapidly came to an understanding that this was someone much stronger than the magical world combined.

"Let this be a lesson that my word, even here will be followed to the letter. Harry is here for a reason and I have helped him get here. The Gods of your world know this and approve, they set this plan in motion years ago. I can only intervene this once, but I trust my point has been made satisfactorily?"

The shaft of daylight disappeared taking their visitor with it and the room as a whole took a shuddering breath.

"I believe I am going to have to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot and may be otherwise preoccupied for the foreseeable future. Minnie if you would see Cornelius and these gentleman out of Hogwarts, I will have someone at the DMLE set them up in the muggle world? Severus could you inform our staff and guests that the Triwizard Tournament has been cancelled and that the contestant's need not worry about the contract? Harry if you wish to stay here accommodations shall be made for all of your party. We will discuss more about the prophesy and your part in it once I take care of things at the Ministry."

"Merlin's saggy nutsack! What in the name of all that is holy just happened here?" Minerva blurted out in an uncharacteristic colorful metaphor.

Snape could only stare slack jawed at the otherwise implacable teacher while Harry, Elspeth and Darkwind guffawed at the turn of phrase.

"Language Minnie and I will explain it to you once I have returned." replied Dumbledore

* * *

 **Daily Profit**

 **Special Addition**

 **Unbelievable Events Taking Place at Hogwarts**

 **During Triwizard Champion Selection**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eye's! Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived had his name drawn from the Triwizard Cup and has returned and brought utter chaos with him. During the selection of the Triwizard Champions a doorway opened from another world and Harry Potter stepped through with a retinue of magical creatures.**

 **In the process of his arrival the Triwizard Cup was destroyed beyond repair. A priceless magical artifact dating back hundreds of years melted with nary an apology.**

 **During a closed door meeting this reporter learned through an unnamed source that The-Boy-Who-Lived is the one responsible for the destruction of Little Whinging in 1989. Thousands of innocent lives snuffed out by magic created by Harry Potter himself.**

 **During said meeting this upstart injured the Undersecretary of Magic and then with magics never before seen stripped former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and several Auror's of their magic. All while deluding the room at large into believing that they were being visited by a supreme being.**

 **It is this journalist's opinion that our once savior has fallen to the darker arts, this is the only explanation for the event's taking place at Hogwarts.**

 **Keep up with these strange circumstances as we bring you continued coverage.**

 **For more on Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived see page:2**

 **For more on The Little Whining Disaster see page:3**

 **For more on The Triwizard Cup see page:5**

 **For more on the now muggle Cornelius Fudge see page:6**

* * *

 **And there you have it folks the next exciting chapter in Destiny's Forge. If you will notice I played around today and added chapter names. Also I uploaded a mini-chapter, these will become regular accurances so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **As always enjoy and review!**


	7. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and the Velgarth Series is owned by Mercedes Lackey. I am simply playing in their sandbox.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

A dirty, disheveled and bloodied Cornelius Fudge was thrown down onto the marbled floor. Whimpering in pain he tried to look around the room he now found himself in.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" hissed an unfamiliar voice.

"What is the meaning of this, I am the Minister for Magic? You will answer for what you have done to me." he said without much bravado.

"Oh I think not Minister Fudge!" sneered the voice

Cornelius finally zeroed in on its direction, all he could make out was a large throne like chair but the figure within it was hidden in shadow.

"Why have you brought him here?" this voice asked imperiously

"My Lord it is rumored that he no longer has his magic. I ran several tests, his core is not bound it is no longer there." answered a simpering toadish voice from behind him.

He gasped in recognition at his own Undersecretary.

"How is this possible and who did it?"

"We are not sure my Lord, but we believe it to be one of those who came with Potter. I brought Veritaserum to use on him so we may get those answers. Also Rita Skeeter knows something but we have been unable to find her for questioning."

"Dose him and I will question him."

"Yes my Lord!"

The lights in the room were turned up and Fudge got his first good look at the person sitting in the chair. He sucked in a breath and began to whimper in fear as he wet himself. It was all true the Dark Lord had returned and Cornelius knew that his life was now numbered in hours or days not years.

"Please!" he tried to beg "Mercy!"

"Hmm hmm do not speak to our Dark Lord unless asked a question muggle."

"Delores why are you doing this?" he tried asking in vain.

"Why to clean up the magical world of all the filth. Those diseased ridden half breeds and the muggleborn stealing our magic. My Lord has a plan and I wish to see it come to fruition."

She stepped forward and grabbed him by the hair yanking his head back. She administered the required dosage and then stepped back into her place with those present.

Even with his magic Cornelius knew he wasn't strong enough to shrug off an imperious curse much less the effects of the truth serum. He could feel his free will being stripped away by the potion.

Those gathered watched as his eyes glassed over and his head rolled forward until his chin rested upon his chest.

"What is your name?"

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge!"

"Do you still have your magic?"

"No!"

"How did you lose your magic?"

"A man Potter called Vkandis Sunlord took it from me!"

"Who is this Vkandis and is he still at Hogwarts?"

"Potter said the man was a God from the world he had been living in, I don't know if he is still there. He disappeared in a beam of sunlight!"

"How did this man take your magic?"

"I don't know!" whimpered Fudge "I pulled my wand and watched as it turned to dust in my hand and I could no longer feel my magic within me."

The great Lord Voldemort looked down on the disheveled figure wallowing in his own urine and sneered.

"Get rid of this pathetic creature!" he commanded and watched as several of his Death Eaters stepped forward to drag a kicking and screaming ex-Minister for Magic out the doors.

"Dolores what can you tell me of Potter and those that arrived with him?"

"My Lord, Potter arrived through a magical doorway of some kind that appeared in the doorway of the great hall. He was dressed in an all white uniform of some kind as were the two men and female that were with him. There were five white horses that looked almost unicorn-ish except without the horn. And then there was the creature that deemed to speak during our meeting, Potter called him a gryphon but he is unlike any gryphon I have ever seen. This creature even claimed to be a mage on par with a Witch or Wizard. Potter does not even consider himself a Wizard but called himself a Herald Mage. One of the men that arrived with them from what I overheard doesn't even have magic."

"What can you tell me of this Vkandis?"

"I can not my Lord as I was in the hospital wing having my hand healed because of that Potter brat. He destroyed my wand and in the process burnt my hand!" she sneered

"And what spell did he use to do this?"

A look of confusion crossed her toadish face "I am uncertain my Lord, he was not carrying a wand as far as I saw. A blue light just appeared in his hand and he hurled it at me."

"Hmm curious! It seems we will have to move up our timetable because of these new complications. Is our choice for Minister ready to take his place?"

"About that my Lord, Dumbledore beat me back to the Ministry and called an emergency session of the Wizengamot. He has done what we thought he never would and inserted himself into the position. The majority of those blithering idiots voted him in, our block had no say in the matter."

Voldemort stood swiftly from his throne, Doloris never even saw his wand as he cast the cruciatus.

She lay writhing and screaming her entire world narrowed down to just the pain.

When it came to an end and she could regain some control she heard him say "Everyone out and take that with you, I have to rethink some of the plans that are in action." she was roughly pulled from the room and the door closed was slammed behind her.

* * *

Luna was in heaven that was the only way to describe it. She had met a being that the moment they made eye contact it felt as if a piece of her soul she didn't know was missing had fallen into place.

She had spent all night curled up in the hay with this most magnificent of creatures.

"Laven what happens when you go back to your home?" she asked in a whisper

 _:Why you get to come with me Little Moon and make a whole new life for yourself. You are my chosen and I will never let you go.:_ he replied as he nuzzled her light colored hair.

"Well good morning Herald Trainee Luna and Companion Laven! Did you have a good nights rest?" asked Jase as he strode into the stable.

 _:It was a peaceful night Herald Jase, Luna and I spent the night getting to know one another better.:_

"Yes sir, it was nice having a friend to talk too." replied Luna

"Well today we begin your training, have you ever been horseback riding Luna?"

"No sir!" was the whispered reply

"No worries love, first I am going to show you how to brush Laven here down to take off all of the road dust. Then we will saddle him, by the time we return to Haven I suspect you will be quit a proficient rider. Then you get turned over to the Collegium teachers and you will learn to do everything in the saddle."

Harry walked up as Jase was teaching Luna how to saddle her Companion and just leaned up against the door frame.

Jase turned towards Harry and sent him a mischievous smile.

Vanel and Ty'fen walked quietly up behind him looking over his shoulder.

 _:She is going to need time with a mind healer or better yet Talia when we return. She holds it in well beloved but she is hurting, her bond with Laven is helping but she must speak with someone.:_

" _I know Van, I am just wondering if everyone in this world is as damaged as I was when I ended up in Haven. Even our aristocrats don't act half as bigoted as these people. Take the Minister's Undersecretary, the thoughts coming off of that woman were vile. And there are several of the teachers here that are just as bad!"_

 _:Chosen we can only take care of those that are placed within our path. If you worry about everyone on this world you will give yourself stomach aches.:_

With a sigh Harry leaned into Van's flank for just a little comfort and continued to watch Jase teach their newest Chosen Herald.

Harry could feel through his empathy three figures of ill intent walking towards the stables and turned to look. There were two large brutish looking boys and a skinny blonde one heading towards them.

The blonde on came up to Harry's shoulder in height the other two were more on par with him physically. Not far behind them he could see another trio of two boys and one girl, the feelings he was getting off of those three was of suspicion but not directed at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the trio of boys.

"Yes I think you might!" said the blonde

"My name is Draco Malfoy this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyld and I was curious as to how much it would cost to own one of these beasts?"

"Actually Mr. Malfoy they are intelligent beings who are owned by no one but themselves, the same as you and I."

The blonde had the audacity to snort "No creature is as smart as a Wizard or Witch!"

"On my world there are many intelligent species that have their own identities and culture, Companions being one of them."

"If they aren't for sale, how is it Looney Lovegood seems to have acquired herself one?" he asked with a sneer.

"Mr. Malfoy I would suggest that you turn around and run back to the castle, I don't believe you are wanted here." Harry replied

Draco puffed himself up and with a haughtiness that would put even some of the royals of Valdemar to shame asked "And who are you Potter to tell me what to do? From what I have seen you don't even have a wand, what kind of Wizard are you? Cavorting with inferior creatures and from what I hear even muggles."

He turned and looked at the two goons behind him and asked "Did you fella's know that they actually let a muggle onto Hogwarts grounds." as he pointed toward Jase.

Harry would have let things go if this ponce had stuck with only disparaging him but bringing Jase into it crossed a line. Their relationship was still to new but no one spoke ill of Harry's family or friends. He knew this was a flaw in his psyche and had spoken with Talia about it on several occasions but didn't know how to resolve the problem.

He faced the as he was now calling them in his head "thugs" and pulled upon the ambient magic surrounding them.

Draco, Vincent and Gregory all pulled their wands as they perceived Harry's posture as a threat.

Vanel and Ty'fen both stood on either side of Harry looking at the three boys who were oblivious to the fact they might actually have bitten off more than they could chew.

The three skulking of in the background came running forward.

"Oy Malfoy, put it away or I will hex you into next week." yelled Ron Weasley.

Draco turned to look at the three Gryffindor's who all had their wands aimed directly at him. When he turned back to look at Potter he let out an involuntary gasp and took a step back. Both of Harry's fist's were surrounded by cracking blue magic and Draco knew it was magic. He could feel it on his skin almost like static electricity.

"Like I said, I think you three need to leave and I would suggest not returning. If I hear that you have accosted any of my party, retribution will be swift and painful."

The three Slytherins spun on their heels and ran back to the castle.

"Blimey that was impressive, I don't think I've ever seen any Wizard do something like that especially without a wand." said the redhead as he stepped forward offering his hand. "Names Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny and this is my best mate Seamus Finnigan."

"Herald-Mage Harry Potter!" he said taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Ha ha ha, sorry mate everyone knows who you are. You are ruddy famous in the Wizarding World, the only person to ever survive a killing curse. But then everyone thought you were killed in that explosion that happened at your Aunt and Uncles."

"Really every one knows about that?"

"Yeah was a sad day, our Mum cried for hours as did Ginny here." he got an elbow in his ribs for the last remark and they all watched as said girl turned several shades darker than her hair.

Harry could do nothing but chuckle, he could feel intense curiosity coming off all three but there was something with the young girl that he would have to nip in the bud but wasn't sure how.

Luckily Jase walked up at this point placing an arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the ear.

"What kind of trouble are you getting into out here?" he asked

Ron and Seamus looked puzzled at the display of affection but Ginny knew immediately what it meant. "Why have all the good ones gotta be gay?" she asked herself and gave a great shuddering sigh of disappointment.

"Ah um just meeting some more of the student population." Harry said turning a little red around the ears himself. "Herald Jase Jadrevalyn allow me to introduce Ginny and Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, they helped to run off some rather annoying pests before I did something I might regret."

Jase shook hands with both Ron and Seamus but leaned forward and brushed his lips across Ginny's knuckles when she offered it to him. "A pleasure!" he said.

Ginny could only stand there and blush harder.

Ron had a frown cross his features for a moment and then asked. "Wait why are you a Herald-Mage and he is a Herald?"

So Harry explained to the three stunned students the difference between Heralds and Herald-Mages. They were fascinated that Jase could see the magic around him because of his Companion but he could not touch it.

"This doesn't mean that Jase is weaker than I am, it just means he has other gifts at his disposal." and continued on explaining about Heraldic gifts. At some point Jase had excused himself and returned back to his new charge.

"How do you become a Herald or Herald-Mage?" asked a now thoroughly curios Ginny as she watched Luna off in the distance getting riding lessons from Harry's boyfriend.

"You are chosen by a Companion, they only choose those pure of heart. Once you are chosen you are taken to the Collegium in Haven and trained. Not ever Herald or Herald-Mage has the same gifts but we all work together to keep our home safe."

Ginny felt a bit of jealousy rear its head but crushed it down with a vengeance as she watched the look of pure bliss on her once friends face. Luna it seemed had finally found her place in the world. Things had changed between the two of them since their first year here and not in a good way, but Ginny was delighted to see Luna so happy!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I think I am going to stop this one here for now. If you can't tell I am trying to do some of my own world building here and trying to make this as AU as possible. We may not meet up with every single character from the Potterverse but the main characters are still all there. I am trying to make them as different from anything as I've read here on fanfiction, as well as stay away from some of the cliche story elements I hope I am succeeding.**

 **One thing that has gotten a little irritating are the constant PLEASE UPDATE! This is not a review and it doesn't help in the writing process. I do work and have a boyfriend that I** **like to spend time with as well as my other friends. So no I don't spend every waking hour sitting in front of my computer writing just to please you guys. I do this because it's fun for me!**

 **But as always PLEASE ENJOY and REVIEW!**


	8. Mini-Chapter k'Valdemar

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

 **and everything else is owned by Mercedes Lackey,**

 **I own nothing except any grammatical errors those are all mine.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter 8**

The trip had been exhausting for Harry, this was his first time being in the saddle for so long. He was sore in places he didn't think he could mention in polite company. But it was finally coming to an end!

They were met by several gryphons flying patrol and when they crossed the boundary into k'Valdemar Vale Harry shivered all over from the magic of the surrounding veil.

To say he was impressed would be an understatement! Haven had been familiar with it's architecture so like that of his homeworld but k'Valdemar was alien to anything he had ever seen.

They were arriving at dusk but there were people and creatures all rushing to an fro around the Vale. The over abundance of foliage was incredible and he could see lights being lit up in the trees. They lived in actual tree houses!

A small lizard man stepped forward to help him dismount and he could only wobble in place forgetting to even be polite at the strange creature.

"A fresher area has been set up for you at the end of this trail and refreshments will be ready in the Meeting Hall for you, if your Companions would care to follow me we will take care of their needs and they can meet you once they are presentable." the lizard said.

Harry could do nothing but follow behind Elspeth and Darkwind as they lead the way to the fresher area. In a daze he cleaned himself of the road grime while trying to take in everything he could possibly see in the fading light of day.

Mage lights were beginning to appear along the path they had followed in.

Once they reached the Meeting Hall Harry could only stand and turn in circles marveling at every minor detail of the buildings construction.

He was introduced to so many people he lost track and could only hope he remembered them all.

But the ones he would never forget strode in and he heard one of them that was wearing a mask say something in a language he didn't know to Elspeth and Darkwind. Elspeth replied in the same language as the masked man walked briskly forward and scooped her into a bone crushing hug, then he did the same with Darkwind.

Once their pleasantries were over Harry was introduced to Healing Adept Firesong k'Treva and his partner Kestra'chern Silverfox.

All Harry could see of Firesong's face was his eye's, they were as silver as his hair. He knew from his lessons with Elspeth that this meant he was a very powerful Mage.

Those eyes locked onto his and he felt as if his very soul was being weighed and then the moment passed.

"So you have brought me another youngling to teach? I thought I told you I was retiring from teaching?"

Darkwind scoffed "You retire when you can have all of that adoration from these younglings? Preposterous!"

Silverfox laughed lightly "He has you there kechara!"

Firesong sighed over dramatically "I am the strongest Healing Adept in an age, you would think this would allow me some form of respect." he said conspiratorially to Harry.

Harry could only shrug his shoulders in bewilderment as those in the group laughed heartily.

"It's only because we know you for the vain peacock that you are and we love you even more for it." replied Elspeth.

Another small lizard person stepped up to the baffled young man with a tray of nibble food. Harry politely said "Thank you!" as the grownups around him reminisced.

He began to dose on his feet at some point and was startled by a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's get you to bed before you fall on your nose." Darkwind said as he guided him out of the Meeting Hall and down a trail. Luckily they didn't have to climb up into one of those tree houses. Harry didn't want to take a header off the stairs because he was that tired.

Darkwind showed him into a building and guided him to the bed and tucked him in. "Sleep tight my son, tomorrow starts a brand new adventure."

Even in his exhausted state his eyes already drooping shut a brilliant smile lit up his face at Darkwind calling him son.

 **A/N: Here is another mini-chapter and it is rather small at that but I figured I needed to add some a definition area at the bottom for those not well versed in the Valdemar Series.**

 ***Companions are highly intelligent magical creatures who look like (but are not) horses. They are easily recognized by their pure white coats, bright blue eyes, and the sound of their silver hooves, most commonly referred to as the sound of bells. Each Herald** **has such a Companion. Each Companion is white because of their connection to Node** **magic. They draw upon Nodes to enhance their abilities, giving them extended endurance, greater speed and the ability to Heal themselves quickly. For example, in cases of extreme urgency, Companions use the nodes to make short "jumps" in space - an ability Yfandes describes as a "sort of Fetching" except with themselves and their rider- which when coupled with their speed allows them to cover great distances in a small fraction of time. Some Companions can also enhance the abilities of their Chosen, feeding them energy from nodes and ley-lines. Many Companions are reincarnated Heralds.**

 **Companions also seem to have a deep connection to the Star-Eyed Goddess, much like the Firecats** **have a connection to V'kandis.**

 ***Vales are magically protected tropical areas created by the Tayledras** **to keep themselves safe and comfortable while they work to heal the land from the effects of the Cataclysm.**

 ***Kechara in Kaled'a'in** **means 'beloved' or 'darling'.**

 ***Hertasi are popularly considered to be one of the five non-human sentient races created by Urtho, but in Urtho's time it was believed that a more ancient mage was responsible for their creation. Hertasi resemble lizards, with pointed snouts and sharp teeth, tails and scales, and are also cold-blooded. Their night vision is quite poor, but they have excellent day vision. They are smaller than humans, but incredibly strong and clever, and very well-spoken.**

 **Hertasi are active in the summer, and if they do not live in a Vale, they get sluggish in winter like all other cold-blooded animals. During the cold months they sleep as well as craft, making wooden carvings, clothing, and other utilitarian and decorative objects. If it gets too cold, hertasi can get very sick, and sometimes die.**

 **They have a driving urge to feel useful, and many live and work in the Vales with the Tayledras** **or with the Kaled'a'in** **of k'Leshya. They exchange their services (food preparation, cleaning, making of clothing or acting as scribes and historians) for food, protection and warmth. They are not subservient in this, more along the lines of down-to-earth friends who realize the great mages will forget to eat, sleep, and change their socks if it weren't for these little allies. They prefer to live in the ground in burrows or caves, often near marshes, and they are uncomfortable in high places. They grow rice, breed frogs, hunt and fish (using small bows and arrows, fish spears and sickle-shaped daggers).**

 **Hertasi pay great attention to detail; they are master craftworkers and love ornamentation. This means that they dislike ugly, under-decorated clothing and badly cooked meals. They will often "steal" clothing they feel is inferior and make something they consider to be more worthy. Often one or more hertasi will attach themselves to a particular human they think has style (like Firesong) and will predominantly taken care of their chosen individual.**

 **They seem to share a hive-mind, as information known to one becomes common knowledge to all of a Vale's hertasi. They are able to use Mind Magic, and some of them become Healers** **and Mages** **as well.**

 **If I missed something and you have a question please feel free to ask, I love the world Mercedes Lackey created just as much as the one J.K. Rowling did.**


	9. A Gift Awakens

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

 **and everything else is owned by Mercedes Lackey.**

 **I own nothing except any grammatical errors those are all mine.**

 **Destiny's Forge**

 **Chapter 9**

He was on his way to see the Headmaster who had finally returned from a two day Wizengamot session, when he heard his name.

"Harry! May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I always have time for you mother, I'm on my way to meet with the Headmaster. Would you care to join me we can talk on the way?"

"I think I will sit in on the meeting, I still don't trust some of these people." Elspeth replied.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Have you seen Tavey? I haven't seen her since yesterday evening."

"Yes I helped her saddle up last night and she left to find her Chosen."

"Are you sure that's wise? If the reaction of the Ministry people is a norm, won't she be in danger?"

"I asked her the same thing and she said and I quote "It's no more dangerous than traveling Valdemar or it's border nations to find those we seek." I have Van keeping close tabs on her, if she needs help he will let us know."

Elspeth sighed "I don't like it Harry, but I guess she knows what she is doing."

They rounded the corridor and the stone gargoyle stepped aside as they stepped toward the entrance.

"I will say one thing about your home world Harry, they have managed to do things with magic that I don't think anyone of Velgarth has ever thought to even try. Then again that core of yours does things to magic we've never seen before."

"Ah Harry my boy and Herald Elspeth, please come in and have a seat." Albus said as he picked up the mess around his desk and tucked a considerable amount of stray hair into his belt and behind his ears.

"I must say Headmaster you look like Elspeth and I do after a long tiring session with the Council."

"Yes I imagine I look quite the mess, getting these ruddy old fools who I happen to be one of to do anything is like pulling teeth." he replied.

"My dear boy you have caused quite the uproar with your return I have had to accept the position of Minister for Magic just to keep things from deteriorating further. I am afraid I will have to appoint Minerva as Headmistress until this situation with Tom can be remedied and a new Minister with a decent moral standing can be chosen to fill the spot. I do think you and I should get together as time allows, there are many things we must discuss concerning Tom."

"I don't see a problem meeting with you Headmaster, just let me know when and where. I think I need to warn you that I had to threaten a couple of your students. One of them was named Draco Malfoy, I'm not sure about the other two."

"Oh my what have they done?" Albus asked

As Harry explained the events to him in detail, out near the stables Luna was preparing for her first time in the saddle. She hesitantly reached up and as her hand grasped the pommel of the saddle a tidal wave of images washed through her mind. She bent over wrapping her arms around her head and cried out "LAVEN!"

Jase rushed forward to help as a wave of magic was released from the petite blonde form unlike anything he had ever seen. The wave rushed towards him picking him up several feet off the ground and throwing him back another fifteen feet. Through the pain of his landing he watched as Laven curled up around Luna like a mother with her foal.

Up in the castle Harry and Elspeth both jumped to their feet "Headmaster we need a healer at the stables now!" Harry said over his shoulder as he rushed out the door with Elspeth in the lead. Dumbledore raced to the fireplace throwing in floo powder and calling out for Poppy that she was needed at the stables. Then running faster than one would expect of someone his age sprinted after the two Heralds.

The students of Hogwarts were shocked to see Harry and Elspeth barreling through the corridors with Headmaster Dumbledore not far behind them.

Harry raised his hand and the front doors blew open of their own accord as the two never even slowed down. The students watched in awe as they both jumped in the air landing on the backs of their waiting companions sanes saddles and disappeared in a chiming of hooves on the courtyard flagstones.

Albus though winded couldn't help but feel a bit of envy at the two Heralds agility and speed.

Moments later Harry and Elspeth were both jumping from the backs of their Companions, Harry was torn between helping Luna and checking on Jase.

Hagrid was helping Jase to his feet so Harry turned to Luna. "What in Haven am I looking at?" he asked aloud.

Before him was Laven wrapped around Luna who was huddled in against the Companion's side a dome of white light surrounding them both, the light pulsing in time like a heartbeat. Harry couldn't see Luna's face as she had it buried into Laven her arms wrapped protectively around her head.

Laven looked up with worry in his eyes and pleaded with Harry " _HELP HER!"_

" _Laven tell me what's wrong so I can help her."_

Harry noted the arrival of the Headmaster and Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse. She stepped forward waving her wand and Harry knew it was already too late as he screamed "DON'T!"

The wave again pulsed out sending them all flying, Harry was surprised when he didn't feel the impact with the ground but felt a cushion of air.

"Thank you Professor." he said to Dumbledore as they all picked themselves up. The Headmaster having cast cushioning charms on all of them with a speed that shocked Harry and Elspeth.

Harry stepped back to his original position and asked out loud so that all could hear "Laven what's happening?"

Both Dumbledore and Pomfrey gasped as they heard a reply that was not spoken aloud " _She is seeing probabilities Harry, all of them every moment that has been or could be. If we don't stop it she will lose her mind!"_

"What do you mean she is seeing probabilities?" Dumbledore asked

" _She is a seer but unlike any we have ever encountered in our world, she is seeing ever choice to be that has and has not been made and she is drowning in them."_

Harry contemplated Lavens statement for a moment and then took a deep breathe "Laven can you lower the shield enough so that I can touch her?"

" _It's not my shield Harry it's her's but I will see what I can do."_

Harry heard Pomfrey tell the Headmaster "I'm going to go floo St. Mungo's for a mind healer, this is a little out of my depth Headmaster."

The white shield began to contract and Harry took it as a good sign, he then stepped forward with Van and Ty'fen on his heels. The light was pulled into the small frame and he bent down placing a hand on the back of Luna's head.

Grounding himself he reached out with his mind and nearly lost his lunch as he was bombarded by the images flooding Luna's mind. He wasn't sure what to do and was beginning to panic as he was losing himself in the chaos, until two white forms stepped up beside him. " _I've got you kechara!"_ he sighed in relief at the presence of Van and Ty'fen. He began pushing his way through the jumbled images that were swirling around them and caught glimpses of himself much smaller in stature with wire frame glasses upon his face battling against overwhelming odds. He paid them no heed as he searched and finally found a huddled form in the eye of the mental storm.

He could hear her whimpering as if in pain "Luna can you hear me?" he asked.

She turned a tear stained face in his direction "It won't stop, why won't it stop? It's never been this bad!" she cried.

"I'm not sure love but I'm going to help if I can." he said as he bent down next to her.

"Harry her gift has shifted for some reason, the channel it flows through is now wide open. We may be able to help partially block so there is not so much information overload." Van said to him. Luna gasped as his and Ty'fen's forms shifted from that of a Companion to teenager's about Harry's age but Ty'fen shifted between two forms as if he couldn't make up his mind which teen he wished to be.

"Van can you guys not do that? I think you are scaring her even more!"

Luna looked up "It's not scary!" she said in a whisper still watching the two.

"Alright Luna, I'm going to block your gift. The block is not permanent but it will give you time to learn how best to use it." Harry told her, he then began to hum a tune Luna had never heard and she could feel a green peaceful energy flow out from him and the two beings next to him as they added their energy to his. The storm began to quiet down the longer Harry hummed his tune until finally the images around them diminished to a slow trickle.

"There that's better I think." Harry said as he reached down and pulled her to her feet "Do you think you are ready to return out there?"

She took a deep breath and nodded her head yes.

Harry, Van and Ty'fen faded from her view and then she cracked her eyes open and groaned.

"Yeah you have what we call a reaction headache, it happens when you overextend your gift." Harry said from behind her.

Harry looked around noticing those hovering close by, Pomfrey had returned at some point with a stern looking man standing beside her. Behind them and a good ways off appeared to be the whole school.

"Perhaps Nurse Pomfrey has something that can help with that headache." he said

Poppy stepped forward and began waving her wand muttering under her breath. "Why don't we get you up to the hospital wing and I can see what I have that will help." she said.

"I believe it would be best if she stayed in close proximity to her chosen in the stables, he will be able to help if the block I placed on her gift fails." Harry stated.

"Look here young man, she needs to be in a more sterile environment than a stable. And what do you mean you blocked her gift, I saw you do no magic?" the stern man next to Pomfrey said in anger.

"I'm sorry sir what is your name?" Harry asked.

The man straightened squaring his shoulders "I am Healer Smithwick and I won't have this child staying in a stable." he replied with a sneer on his face.

"Well Healer Smithwick seeing as she is our charge I don't think you will be needed. As I have already stated I blocked her gift and if there are any more complications she needs to be near Laven so he may help her." Harry said not liking the man in the least.

"Now see here boy, I was called to come check on this student and that is what I intend to do. Now step out of my way!" Smithwick said pulling his wand a pushing past Harry.

Laven surged to his feet and reared on his hind legs towering above the healer. " _I don't wish you near my chosen."_ baring his teeth.

The healer took one look at the angered being before him and stepped back without another word.

A whisper from Luna caught everyone's attention "Harry?". He stepped back to her and bent down so he was face to face with her.

"Tavey's chosen is a muggle, his arrival here will not be taken well." she said, a look of pain etched across her features.

"Do you know when they will arrive?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "Then we will just have to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Now let's get both you and Laven into the stable and hopefully Madam Pomfrey will be right back with that headache reliever."

He helped the frail young girl to her feet even with most of her weight supported by Laven.

"What did she mean by someone muggle being chosen?" asked Healer Smithwick.

"How about I tell you all about it on the way back to the floo, we mustn't keep you from those patients who need you Healer Smithwick." Dumbledore replied grasping the man by his shoulder and steering him back into the castle.

"I don't understand what is going on here Dumbledore, but believe me I will be taking it up with the Ministry." the disgruntled healer replied.

"And I look forward to seeing you there good sir, I will be leaving Hogwarts within the next few hours to take up my new post as Minister of Magic." Albus replied his eyes twinkling brighter.

Back in the stables Madam Pomfrey handed over a potion vial to a now thoroughly exhausted Luna.

"Take this child it will make you sleep but I'm sure from seeing the pain in your eyes that this will be a good thing. When you wake up if you still have a headache I want you to take this potion, but I don't see that happening."

Luna thanked her after swallowing the vial and soon was fast asleep curled up with an arm around Laven's neck.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mister Potter." the annoyed healer said quietly as she looked the young girl over.

"Madam Pomfrey believe it or not Heralds and Companions have been taking care of each other since the founding of Valdemar. Laven will know when something is wrong with her and if he can't fix it like earlier he will ask for help. The bond she is forming with him is unlike anything you could imagine. They are our closest friends and our truest loves!"

Pomfrey looked both stunned and then stricken. "Does this mean there is no room for a lover?" she asked.

"Oh no, only in very rare cases is the bond singular. My mother Elspeth has her Companion bond and a lifebond with my father Darkwind. Throughout history there have only been a handful of bonds so tight the Herald could not form another bond. But those were very special cases!"

"That's good to know, I wouldn't wish her into pious life." the older woman replied.

Harry burst out laughing "A pious life, what gave you that idea?" he asked.

"The way I have heard you and the other's speak of being a Herald, I thought it to be more of a religious vocation."

Harry laughed all the harder. "Think of us more like police than monks, because I can inform you that the Heralds of Valdemar are hedonist's. I don't believe I have ever met nor read about a pios Herald." he replied while chuckling.

Pomfrey blushed a deep scarlet as she realized her assumption had been way off. "Well I'm glad to know she will have friends that will take care of her."

"Madam I can tell you with certainty she won't have just friends she will have an extended family the likes of which she won't believe."

The Healer smiled at this pronouncement and turned to make her way back up to the infirmary. "If you need anything Mister Potter, please feel free to call on me anytime."

DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*DF*

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament took place, thankfully Harry watched from the stands with Jase, Tanith, Elspeth and Darkwind by his side.

Several of the officials had tried to say he had to compete in the tournament as his name had been drawn and there was a binding magical contract.

Seeing as the cup was nothing more than slag now thanks to the magics that had brought them from Valdemar to Hogwarts. A small test had proven there was no longer a binding contract, so Harry had bowed out. The original three champions would be the ones to compete.

There had also been talk of bringing the Heralds up on charges for the destruction of a priceless magical artifact. Albus thankfully nipped that in the bud before it could take root.

The group all sat in awe of the great flying dragons and Tanith wanted desperately to fight one himself that is until the first one breathed fire.

Harry chuckled as he heard his friend mumbling about singed feathers not being easy to repair.

It was just as Fluer Delacour put her dragon to sleep that Harry heard an urgent call from Van.

Tavey was in trouble!

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long on updating, but work takes precedence over hobbies unfortunately. As always I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review.**


End file.
